My Own Private Hero
by Amanostres
Summary: Konoha City is in constant upheaval. A series of epidemic had risen through out the country and the Governor's disappearance raise great panic among the population. Could Sakura save her country with the help of her own private hero? Full summary inside


**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masahi-sama

I'm happy that I finally been able to write my first fic,

This will be AU.

This has been in my head for quite sometime. I've done some researching to improve myself and my writing style.

I love writing so it would be really good if I get a few reviews from you. I really work hard on this fic so please review.

It might be short but I'm still trying to make some sense on this story.

**My Own Private Hero**

**-----------------**

_January 10, 2009_

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't whether I was dreaming or not but I remembered that there was a man standing on my balcony last night. He was hidden in the shadows that I couldn't quite tell his features but I was absolutely sure that it was a man; a tall man with broad shoulders that tapered to male hips beneath the ninja clothes he was wearing. _

_He was wearing all black with a mask on his face, the hilt of a katana shown behind his back. _

_I was sure he had been real. _

_Yet he disappeared once when I blink my eye; gone without a trace. _

_But the unfathomable feeling that someone out there was watching me intensified. _

_I'm not paranoid. I know that someone is out there. And I know that that man was not just a figment of my imagination. _

_That ninja was real though I don't know if ninja really exist. _

_I only seen one in the movies and they were all full of shit. They were played by stunt man and with the use of our modern technologies, they can make ninjas leap from building to building or even fly. _

_But my night visitor did not leap or fly. He just disappeared, simple as that. He was pretty stealthy and fast to have easily slipped from my awareness. _

_If I hadn't been conscious enough, I would have dismissed it as nothing but a weird dream. But I had this vaguest feeling that it wasn't. _

_I wanted to believe that the man wasn't real but I can't because I was concretely positive that the man was there. _

_Are ninja's really exists?_

_I wanted to know because I think I'm being followed. _

_It started last week when I had a break through with my experiments. I can't write anything that is highly classified in here but I will divulge something that had piqued my interest since I was accepted in Konoha's hospital. _

_The director of the Hospital, Tsunade had deemed it necessary to check the patient's personal background before submitting them. I believe that the Hospital is hiding something. _

_The blood that we have often taken from the patient was use for research. More patience has been submitted for fever and constant vomiting and increasing for the last couple of days. _

_Seven patients died three days later after their submission. It has become an epidemic and my fellow staff nurses had done everything they can to save the rest of our patience. I suspected that the blood samples must have got something to do with the epidemic. _

_Realization set in when I found something unusual in the results of the blood test. It was more than fever and vomiting that our patient was suffering, though the governor hadn't done anything about it. He was rumored to have been kidnapped by some unknown organization that had been causing this epidemic. _

_The Konoha Hospital which was funded by the Governor himself had done their job to keep the population from panicking. _

_The newspapers and the television reported that it was a simple case of fever due to the stormy weather we were in, which had continued for the last months. _

_But I know that there was more to this. _

_And when I realized that there was something unusual in the blood we have tested, I have this great fear that Armageddon is upon us. _

_Calamity is coming fast and the shadows that followed me drawing precariously close._

_I know that I'm not alone. _

_Someone's controlling everything that was happening. _

_I don't know who it is but I have to stop him. _

_I have to find the cure to this epidemic and save everyone. _

_But I need help. _

_I can't do this alone. _

_I am---_

Sakura tensed, her pen poised on the small notebook she was writing; listening for the sound that earlier disturb the silence of her room.

Her heart thudded faster and faster as she turns her to the side, straining her ears for any sound.

She placed her pen back on top of the page she was writing and stood up. The chair made a dragging sound as she slide away from her night table, the soft glow of the lamp providing a dim light around her small apartment as she slowly scan the room, looking for something out of the ordinary.

The window suddenly bang opened, rain drops showered into her room while the curtains were instantly drenched.

Her legs were shaking while she clenched her fist as she went to the open window. The curtains billowing as she reach for the small knob and shut it closed.

Hearing the wind rattled against the window as she locked it and turns.

She screamed.

There on the center of the room was the same man she saw last night. Garbed in all black ninja outfit with a mask hiding his face and a katana secured behind his back, the man was silent as he regarded her enigmatically.

Sakura stopped screaming her head off and scrambled for the nearest weapon against the ninja.

She took the lamp shade and flung it at the man.

The man avoided it and with the incredible speed of a trained ninja, he restrained her.

A gloved hand clumped around her mouth while the cold blade of the katana was on her throat.

She did not struggle and tried to breathe normally through her rising panic.

She knew that she was going to die.

"Haruno Sakura?"

The voice was muffled and imperceptible as the man asked her.

Sakura did not respond, imagining all the morbid possibilities of the ninja's sudden intrusion into her humble abode. The only possibility that she had on mind was of her own demise.

He was there to assassinate her.

She shook her head, denying her true identity.

The man behind her was silent but he did not moved to release her.

"Do you know what happens to a person who lies, Haruno-san?" Sakura shivered with fear when she heard the coldness on the man's voice; the blade on her neck pierces her skin and drawing blood.

The man lean near her ear and whispered ominously. "They die,"

Then Sakura's mind went dead and felt herself falling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So what do you think?

Please review!!

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo


End file.
